Cheaper By The Dozen Beavis and Butthead Version
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: Beavis And Butthead finally graduate High School but a girl comes along to change one of their lives
1. John's Big Break

Beavis and Butthead were on a stage graduating after 7 years of High School A girl in dark brown hair, green eyes, jeans, A graphic tee, and white tennis shoes under her gown had her arm around Beavis as Butthead was in hysterics.

"Uhh guys I'm like uhh naked under here were we supposed to wear like clothes under this black sheet?" Butthead asked as the girl Deidra sighed again having to be the smartest of the trio on stage.

"Butthead you dingus of course you were supposed to wear clothes I mean you aren't wearing that gown all day are you? I mean don't be a dingus" Deidra said setting her sights on Beavis with pink sticky stuff all over his gown.

"Honey I love you but what the hell is that all over your gown and why is it so sticky? I mean it's like glue and sticking the both of us together".

"It's bubble gum look Dee I can blow the biggest bubble ever and it may cover both of us honey. I just can't believe we're graduating after all these years.

Deidra being used to reaching into Beavis' mouth grabbed the gum and heard her name called dragging Beavis with her to get her diploma as Butthead to prove he had no clothes on lifted his gown up and mooned the graduating class and Beavis laughed hysterically over this.

"Graduating class of 2010 welcome to the real world may all of you find life easy and a bit bumpy around the edges but may everyone also find themselves and continue on in their educational career until they find good jobs" Principal McVicker said trying to keep his anger down.

"Heyyyyyyyyy Dee look I set my robe on fire baby fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire fffiiirrreee!" Beavis screamed as Deidra just sighed hating she was the smartest of the friendship triangle she was in as she grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over Beavis.

"Again- let's- give- a- hand- to- graduating- class- of- 2010- and- may- they- **THAT'S IT BEAVIS AND BUTTHEAD DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING EVEN YOUR OWN GRADUATION? I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW HAPPY I AM TO WATCH YOU LEAVE IT'S A LOAD OFF MY MIND!** "

"Hey ha ha he said load ha ha we're loads off his mind ha ha load. Maybe he shouldn't blow his load ha ha load" Butthead said as Deidra back handed him and Beavis and Butthead were handed diploma's.

" **I SHUDDER TO THINK WHERE YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE IN A COUPLE MONTHS, A COUPLE YEARS, A COUPLE WEEKS EVEN. I MEAN WHAT PLANS DO YOU HAVE FOR THE FUTURE YOU MORONS?** "

"Me and Dee are getting hitched and starting a family then Butthead and I are going to watch videos all day while Deidra takes care of the kids".

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh I don't think so bub if you're helping me make the babies then you're going to help me raise them and we are not getting hitched we're getting married we're not a truck and trailer Beavis" Deidra said as the three walked from the stage having no idea the hand life would deal them.

 **Five Years Later**

Deidra sighed doing laundry for twelve kids thirteen counting Beavis and she could not believe in five years Beavis and her managed to have 12 kids 6 boys and 6 girls Shake It Off by Taylor Swift blaring from the laundry room.

" _I stay out too late_

 _Got nothing in my brain_

 _That's what people say_

 _Mmmmm mmmmmmm_

 _That's what people say_

 _Mmmmmm mmmmm_

 _I go on too many dates_

 _But I can't make them stay_

 _At least that's what people say_

 _Mmmmmm mmmmmmm_

 _That's what people say_

 _Mmmmmmm mmmmmm_

 _But I keep cruisin_

 _Can't stop won't stop movin_

 _It's like I got this music_

 _In my mind saying it's gonna be alright_

 _And the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

 _Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _Shake it off Shake it off_

 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

 _Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _Shake it off Shake it off_ " Deidra sang shaking her hips closing the washing machine door.

"Beavis honey I know they don't matter much to you sweetheart but where are the twelve kids I bore in my tummy?"

"Oh them I got bored with them and their cartoons so I sent them outside to rid ATV's but no worries I know you like an adult to be out there with them so I had Butthead come over and babysit" Beavis said turning MTV Classic on that being the only channel that still played music videos and reruns of his show.

" **YOU DID WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? BEAVIS HONEY I PUT UP WITH A LOT IN THIS MARRIAGE BUT BRINGING YOUR WEED SELLING STONER FRIEND OVER TO SUPERVISE OUR KIDS IS CROSSING THE LINE!**

Deidra pushed open the patio door to find two of her sons with Mentos and Pepsi, two of her sons wrestling, the last two sons on ATV's and all six of her daughters shaking their heads trying to talk sense into the boys and Butthead.

"Earth to Dingus my mama's not going to be very happy when she sees this disaster and guess who's going to be blamed? The women that's who because we have more sense and should never have let this happen" Deidra JR. said trying to wrangle the ATV's back to the garage this being the most dangerous task.

"Uhh got any like Cheetos or Doritos or some crap like that? I got like the munchies and need fatty like foods and Mountain Dew to quench them" Butthead said oblivious to the situation around him.

"Oh nooooooooo here comes the warden boys you are in soooooooo much trouble when she gets a hold of you" Pepper another girl in black and white hair said jumping on top of the wrestling boys hoping to stop them.

" **ALRIGHT EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW AND I MEAN IT. IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME TEST ME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT** "

"Uhh Dee like you're a like buzzkill for my like uhh high and I need Mountain Dew and like Cheetos or Doritos to keep me like going.

"Butthead go back to Daria she's your main squeeze now isn't she? 9-10-11 **OH MY GOD I'M MISSING ONE WHERE IS JOHN? JOHN, JOHN, JOHN, JJJOOOHHHNNN HONEY WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU?**

"Uhh like he's on one of those fast moving things doing jumps I told him it was totally fine and he was like pretty good and shit like that".

Deidra had enough as she picked Butthead up and carried him home banging on the door until Daria answered looking as high as Butthead.

"Did somebody order a stoner? Keep him away from my husband, kids, me, and my house until he cleans his act up"

"Uhh O-K got any Mountain Dew Cheetos, Doritos, and burgers MMMMMMMMMMMM burgers are great after weed" Daria said adjusting her glasses and looking in front of Deidra.

"Butthead what way did my son go? And Lord help you if he has any broken bones you stoner. Answer me quick and I may have munchies for you".

Deidra heard a familiar scream and ran in the direction of it to find an ATV on the side of the road John her oldest son lying on the ground moaning his arm bent at an angle it shouldn't be.

"Owwie owie owwwwwwwwwiieeeeeeeee mom I did something stupid owwwwwwwwwwwww I think my arm's broken it really hurts" John moaned as Deidra picked him up and carried him to a van buckling him in leaving the kids with Beavis who unlike Butthead was trying to do the right thing.

"Don't worry John we'll be at the hospital soon and I hate to say this but that arm is definitely broken honey" Deidra said speeding to the nearest hospital as her son moaned in pain.

"Welcome ma'am we're going to need you to fill out some forms and then we'll be right with you" A nurse said as Deidra growled grabbing the nurse getting eye to eye with her.

"Listen here candystriper my special needs but very smart son did the one thing that wasn't very smart today and he broke his arm so you get on that headset in your ear and call medics for him ASAP or so help me I'll have your job by tomorrow".

The nurse hurried off to find a doctor as John moaned cradling his bad arm with his good arm.

"Mom- I- was- real- stupid- today- and- I'm- sorry- but- If- I- ever- get- through- this- I'll- be- sure- to- be- like- Spongebob- and- isolate- myself- with- used- napkin- Penny- and- Chip".

"John baby if that episode taught us anything it's that we can't be afraid to go outside because gorilla's can't breathe underwater. Also if Taylor Swift taught us anything we just need to shake this whole day off".

John and Deidra laughed as a doctor came with a wheelchair and wheeled John to X Ray which to Deidra was pointless judging by the fact that John's arm was facing the wrong way.

"Alright John now slowly move your arm to this screen and we'll see how broken or sprained this arm is. Ma'am I need to ask how this happened" The doctor said as John screamed in pain having to move his arm and Deidra wept for him.

"It was an ATV accident he thinks he's Tony Hawk and as we can see he's nothing like Tony Hawk and it kills me to see him like this".

The doctor moved John's arm a couple times as John shrieked and his arm bulged in pain with the doctor tisking the arm with Deidra knowing the outcome and she bawled as John also bawled with the doctor studying the X rays.

"Yep that's a break he's going to need a cast and maybe all his friends will be cool enough to sign it and you can frame it after".

"How long will I be in a cast doctor? Will I have to go to school because if I do I'm dropping out I already get stares for being sort of a dummy" John said as the cast was applied to his arm.

"A couple months at least come back at the beginning of the Summer and we'll remove this thing hoping your arm heals. If not we'll need to do surgery and put a metal plate and screws in your arm".

John gulped hearing this as Deidra held him close hugging him and she was close to taking him out of school and teaching him herself even though he couldn't help with chores she knew Beavis would like someone else besides her to hang out with.

"Good as new now no moving it around too much, no showering without a plastic bag, not much physical activity at all, and lastly less fun equals more fun in this condition".

"I think I can handle it Doc and thank you for all your words of encouragement I mean honestly every little thing scares him and you're talking about putting a metal plate and bolts in his arm?" Deidra asked ushering John out of the hospital having a great idea for him.

"How about Mcdonald's just the two of us then we'll get home and waive your bedtime, curfew, chores, and rules giving you full reign of the house?".

John shrugged with his good arm nervous he may need surgery and Deidra was nervous for him as she pulled into the Mcdonald's parking lot helping John out and leading him inside hating Butthead with an art for being a very bad babysitter.

"Alright John get what you like and I'll find us a nice table to sit and talk about your new life with no rules. I mean the kids are going to hate that but I'm sure Pepper can keep them in line Deidra JR. right behind her.

John wept softly eating his food and suddenly being like Spongebob and isolating himself didn't seem so bad but Pepper, Deidra JR. Lauren, Kendra, Maggie, Sammi, Jessie, Walt, Beavis JR., Dennis, William, Deidra, or Beavis would never let him do that.

Well that's it for now and Deidra I know it's short but the next chapter will explain the rest of the kids I promise I just wanted to set the mood and get a couple of the kids explained for now. PS. I hope you like it Your friend

John


	2. A Typical Long Child School Day

The next day John was moping around the house being waited on by Deidra all his sister's and brother's signatures on his cast in different sharpie ink.

"Ok so what's for breakfast John? I mean you can choose anything and I'll make it even chocolate chip cookies homemade of course" Deidra said as John looked around for something to eat.

"Can I have cold pizza, cold fried chicken, cold hot dogs, and cold steak with a Wild Cherry Pepsi? John asked as Deidra smiled sitting next to him.

"The Beavis special you are definitely your father's son just less of a pyro which I'm happy about Honey. And yes one Beavis special coming right up".

"John sat next to Beavis as he watched music videos and secretly John didn't mind them because it gave him and Beavis an excuse to bond.

"Beavis I'm making the Beavis special Honey so if you want some I suggest you tell me what you want on this pizza".

"A Meatlover's it's the only pizza that goes the best with the Beavis special Dee and son I have to say great call on breakfast" Beavis said his eyes glued to MTV Classic.

"Yes this is Deidra long and I'd like an xtra large pie cold. No not cooked we go through this so many times Herb he wants it cold as in refrigerated or room temperature if you can make it like that. Yes that's right meatlover's and a liter of Wild Cherry Pepsi".

"Just put it on the long account and as always thanks so much Herb you're the best" Deidra said hanging up and grabbing a bucket of KFC from the fridge putting it on a platter and Butthead opened the patio door walking in and sitting next to John laughing at the videos with Beavis.

"Uhh huh that guy is saying You're Beautiful but he's like undressing in the snow his junk might get like frostbite Beavis" Butthead said his eyes bloodshot from pot smoke.

"Ok first off don't you knock? Second I'm sure he's not going to get frostbite because I doubt that snow is real, and third I don't want you anywhere near my son or my husband until you clean up your act and have Daria do the same".

Deidra picked Butthead up and threw him outside locking all the windows and doors as he just looked through the patio door at the videos.

"Hah huh that dude said he wants to do the girl like an animal hah huh their going to do it like animals Beavis".

"Ugh must he look through the door why can't you ever tell him to go home? I mean I know he's your friend and all but he's a stoner Honey and John has been injured because of him".

Beavis stood up and picked Butthead up and sent him back Daria who was smoking a joint then handing it to Butthead who slammed the door in Beavis' face.

"You heard Dee don't come back until you're not high and can apologize for breaking John's arm and not really caring about it".

"Whatever Beavis Dee's like a buzzkill and I can do without her for a while. I mean hell she doesn't even smoke weed".

Beavis walked back to his house Closer by Nine Inch Nails ending and Deidra obviously angry on the phone with Pepper' and Deidra Jr's school.

" **THEY DID WHAT? DID YOU ASK THEM WHY THEY HIT THEM? MR. BENTON I'M SURE THAT'S A VERY GOOD REASON TO FIGHT. I DON'T CARE THEY HAVE BEEN ALL OVER HIM SINCE HE STARTED GOING TO THAT SCHOOL!** "

Deidra angrily tapped her foot hearing about Pepper' and Deidra JR.' charges and Beavis knew to tread lightly with Deidra in such a mood.

" **I-WANT-MY-DAUGHTERS-AND-THOSE-BOYS-IN-FRONT-OF-THE-SCHOOL-IN-TEN-MINUTES-OR-HEADS-WILL-ROLL!** "

Deidra grabbed her purse as Beavis went to follow her and the both of them saw John and knew even in his frail state he was going to have to go with them.

"Bright idea who wants to go out for breakfast ohhhhhhhhhh mama I do, I do, I do" Deidra made her hand say in John's voice.

"Fine but we're having Beavis Special for dinner no matter how disgusting the girls and other boys think it is" John said following his parents to the minivan as Deidra sped off to Pepper's and Deidra Jr.'s school to try to calmly talk to boy's parents.

 **ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST**

The van stopped in front of Hoppsy school to find Pepper in her white and black hair and Deidra JR. being held back by Mr. Benton as the boys cowered in fear both of them looking like a Rocky opponent.

"Do you have anything else to say about our brother huh do ya, do ya, do ya?" Deidra JR. asked as Pepper raised her fist ready to hit anything that got in her way including her mother and father.

"Thank God Mrs. Long take them away their suspended for now but the next time this happens they'll be expelled. I mean just look what they did" Mr. Benton said as Deidra saw her daughter' clothes ripped and them sporting black eyes and bloody noses.

"Uhh-he-he-hi-mommy-you-should-see-the-other-guys-their-in-worse-shape-than-we-are-Mama-and-they-were-picking-on-poor-John-poor, poor, poor John" Pepper said gulping at her mom's look.

"I'll deal with you two at home I have business with the two boys, their parents, and Mr. Benton right now" Deidra said stalking into the school as the rest of the crew followed her.

"Alright Mrs. Long now I know you're angry so anything you say will not be held against you at this point. I also know your take on your son's bullies" Mr. Benton said as everybody found a place to sit down.

"Mr. Benton what did we agree on when John started coming here? I mean I know it was so long ago so to jog your memory I have the agreement John, Beavis, Pepper, Deidra JR., you, and I signed".

"Mrs. Long I'm aware of the agreement we all signed but these two girls are taking protecting John way too far I mean just look at what they did to two innocent boys".

"Oh they are far from innocent we caught them spray painting a dirty word in John's language on his locker and when we asked them calmly to stop they shoved us aside and finished it".

After Pepper said this the boys cowered as Deidra JR. growled at them like a mad dog and the boy's parents suddenly were interested in the conversation.

"Pepper is it? I know you hate saying dirty words honey because you're so petite but could you maybe tell us what the word was?" The boy's mother asked as Pepper shook her head no and Deidra knew right away what the word was and so did John.

"Mommy told us to never say that word she said it was demeaning to him and I don't want to-to-to-to demean him because he's just a sweet boy and an awesome brother" Pepper wept hugging John as Deidra JR. did the same.

"The word couldn't have been that bad girls I mean what word could make a special needs boy feel lower than low?" The boy's father asked as John heard enough and stood up all eyes on him.

" **THE WORD WAS RETARD ALRIGHT? IT WAS RETARD AND I TOLD THESE BOYS TO STOP CALLING ME RETARD BUT THEY NEVER DO AND NOW IT'S ALL OVER MY LOCKER. I'M JUST GLAD MY SISTERS ARE HERE TO STAND UP FOR ME!** " John screamed as the room grew deathly quiet.

"Yes well John I know what that word does to you but that still doesn't give your sister's a reason to beat the boys up they could have just asked them to stop" Mr. Benton said as both girls sighed angrily as John looked at both of them.

"As my sister said already Mr. I Have Crayons in my ears we did ask the boys to stop but they shoved us aside and finished unleashing our rage" Deidra Jr. said growling at the boys as they cowered in fear at the girl who led her sister in a fist fight with them.

"Then you find an adult there was absolutely no reason for your girl's behavior today absolutely none because this school has a no violence policy".

"Yea, Yea, Yea it also has a no name calling policy and a no defacing school property so as we see it they broke more rules than we did".

"Suspensions all around and when everybody gets back girls you will be apologizing to these boys for what you did to them. I mean they could have broken bones because of you".

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh hold the phone and back that truck up Mr. Benton you will not put all this on my girls they were fighting an injustice and I think my son deserves an apology too" Deidra said as the boy's parents agreed shoving their sons in front of John.

"Well-uhh-umm-hmm-it's-hard-for-us-to-find-the-words-for-what-you-want-us-to-say-but-I-guess-I'm-sorry-because-we-had-no-idea-you-had-She-Hulks-for-sisters" One of the boys said as the other nodded and gulped at John.

"I don't think that's much of an apology Evan maybe Emmit can do better seeing he was the one that poured gasoline onto the fire of this fight" the mother said as Emmit slowly walked up to John not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry I wrote the R word on your locker Long but you have to admit you deserved it for walking around here acting like an egghead" Emmit said as another fist met the boys and Deidra shook her hand in pain.

"Owwwwwwwwww I guess I'm not used to fighting that much anymore but I just won't accept those apologies and neither will my very smart son".

"Fine we'll have them write apologies during their suspension and also warn them to steer clear of the Street Fighting Crew of Hoppsy School" Emmit and Evan's father said leading his sons out as Deidra, John, Beavis, Deidra JR., and Pepper were right behind them.

"Remember anyone else who goes here that we are the Street Fighting Crew Of Hoppsy School" Pepper said as Deidra Jr. raised her fists in triumph.

"Van now ladies because I got another call from Lauren, Kendra, Sammi, and Maggie's school and from the principal's scream I think it's big".

The girl's and John hopped into the van and Emmit noticed his broken arm and had no problem pointing it out.

"What did you do Retard write the word retard on your wall and anger She Hulk with the skunky hair? Oh man I would hate to have them as my sis-".

Emmit didn't finish as Pepper jumped from the van pummeling him and grinning as the parents and Evan slowly backed off.

"The names Pepper and John would never call himself retard let alone write it on his wall for one and for two my sisters, brothers, and I would never harm a hair on his head".

Deidra pulled Pepper back into the van and they sped off to Tinkerton Prep where more kids were causing trouble.

 **MAKING THE FADE**

Deidra squealed into the parking lot of Tinkerton Prep her daughters and the headmistress waiting out front all her daughter looking at the ground.

"Mrs. Squelch nice to see you again so let's get inside and figure out how much trouble my four daughters got themselves into".

Mrs. Squelch walked to her office the Long clan following her in and sitting on a puffy couch with tea in front of them.

"Mrs. Long glad you could make it on short notice now they are in a heap of trouble and I mean a huge heap" Mrs. Squelch said as Deidra noticed her daughter's wearing burlap sacks and John stifled a giggle.

"What are you four doing in Burlap sacks ladies and I want the truth because my day has been hell and I'm in no mood for lies".

"Uhh it's the latest fashion in Paris? That's right Parie is introducing burlap as the new leather and we just wanted to support Ralph Lauren on coming up with the idea" Sammi said as Pepper and Deidra JR. joined John in the laugh fest.

"Jess I said no lies now let's go to the other three and figure out if any of you will tell the truth ladies of the Long clan".

"Uhh we have lice? Ohh yea we have lice like Lisa and Bart did in The Simpsons and we had to have our clothes burned because of it" Maggie said scratching her head pretending she had lice as the other three did the same hoping Deidra brought it.

"Darn that means baths in special soap and shampoo and a literal fine tooth comb going through your heads" Deidra said with the four girls gulping and the itching stopped.

"So victims one and two lied what whopper does victim number three have to tell me and make it good because I have never heard so many Fairy Tales in my life".

"Our clothes shrunk in the school washroom and so to appease us Mrs. Squelch gave us these sacks and said we could go home for the day to save us the embarrassment of other people seeing us?" Lauren said as Deidra knew her daughter and knew she was lying because her response was a question.

"Great and we come to victim four and I'm hoping the truth because if not I'm sure Mrs. Squelch will tell me what really happened".

"Our clothes were burned in lab mama. Trust me when the science teacher says to handle with caution he really means it and we all know that now mama" Kendra said smiling innocently knowing it usually worked on Deidra and Beavis.

"Mrs. Squelch please indulge us with the truth and then I'll take the girls home and ream them for lying and for fighting even if it was for their brother".

"This is a doozie because it's actually two parts for all of them Mrs. And Mr. Long. See we had a pep rally for the school today and the four girls sitting before you streaked across the stage meaning stark, raving, naked" Mrs. Squelch said explaining the burlap sacks.

"After that because I would've let them stay for streaking they were given report cards and well maybe it's better if I showed you what they did".

Mrs. Squelch produced four report cards with straight A's except the cards reeked of white out and Sharpie ink.

"They called it making the Fade and claimed you taught them how to do it Mrs. Long. They said you got through High School forging grades and telling your parents that they were your real ones".

Deidra shot her four daughters angry glares and they gulped wanting to shrink into the shadows as Deidra crushed the report cards and looked at Mrs. Squelch.

"Their real grades if you don't mind and I'll be sure to punish them in the right way for streaking Mrs. Squelch. I'm very sorry they did it and I'm sure they are too".

"Mrs. Long this isn't their first offense but I'll take it easy because we are such great friends have been ever since John's birth".

"Laurie I appreciate this and as I said they will be punished because these grade are diabolically abysmal and I hate using big words".

"Great Dee they can come back in a week and in that week ladies think about what your actions do to the others around you".

"Thank you Mrs. Squelch and we'll be sure to think long and hard about our bad grades and streaking across the stage for the pep rally" Maggie said as next period's bell rang and Deidra had a plan.

"Ladies sacks off you want people to see your birthday suits and they will now sacks off and we'll talk about the Fade when we get home young ladies" Deidra said ripping the sacks off the girls and shoving them into the hall all the kids laughing at them.

"Move along people nothing to see here just a couple of pre-teens just starting to get boobs awwwwwwwww I'm so proud of my little women".

The kids pointed at the girl's chest' and continued laughing as they covered their faces with their hands wearing nothing not even underwear with all the boys and girls in riots over it.

"So ladies what did we learn? We learned that if you streak you get the honor of your whole class seeing you naked now move along your brother' school called and I can't wait to find out what they did".

The naked girl's raced for the van and bundled in as Deidra Jr. and Pepper just giggled at their sisters knowing they were in so much trouble for being naked and forging their grades.

 **BLOWING OFF STEAM**

Deidra stormed into Billy The Kid Elementary where the principal was baffled as to where the Long sons had gotten to and Deidra had the perfect idea where they would be.

"Principle Dwight here's a check in advance no evacuate the school because knowing my sons as well as I do their in the boiler room about to blow this school sky high".

Principal Dwight saw the naked girls as they blushed and Deidra just angrily tapped her foot and clicked her fingernails across the wall making a clicking noise humming the jeopardy theme song under her breath.

"So Principal Dwight do you want to go for the twenty million dollar question or do you think you could evacuate the students seeing it's getting quite toasty in here?" Deidra asked not getting a response so she in true pre-teen style pulled the fire alarm and everybody raced outside.

"Nothing to worry about people just a couple of hooligans known as my sons playing around in the boiler room with live explosives meaning M80's, fireworks, firecrackers, cherry bombs, and quite possibly sparklers".

The staff and kids gasped hearing this as Deidra ran back inside and let the joyful laugh of their sons fuel her anger.

" _Hello daddy hello mom_

 _I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_

 _Hello world we're your wild boys_

 _I'm you ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_

 _Cherry bomb cherry bomb cherry bomb cherry bomb cherry bomb_ " Jessie sang as Deidra threw open the door cherry bombs going off all over the boiler room.

" **BOYS-YOU-BETTER-HAVE-A-VERY-GOOD-REASON-FOR-BEING-DOWN-HERE-BECAUSE-ONLY-THE-JANITOR-AND-FREDDIE-KRUEGER-ARE-ALLOWED-DOWN-HERE-AND-YOU-DON'T-LOOK-LIKE-EOTHER-OF-THEM** ".

"Uhh guys you told me Freddy wasn't real. You said he was just a movie monster but if he was then why would mom even mention him?" Walt asked running off before he got an answer.

"You-boys-get-upstairs-now-and-I-swear-this-is-going-to-be-your-worst-punishment-ever-and-you'll-wish-you-never-came-out-of-my-tummy".

Deidra confiscated all the explosives then grabbed her son's arms leading them upstairs as Jessie hummed Cherry Bomb under his breath and Deidra stared him down scaring him.

"That song is officially banned from your ITunes radio, your Spotify, your Iheartradio, in fact even regular radio I will not let you even listen to it there" Deidra said as Walt shook from head to toe.

"Walt I want you to tell me who said to do this I mean Freddie's coming and he's not very apologetic to fibbers Hon".

Walt shook and gently sang The Nightmare On Elm Street song pointing at Beavis JR. who muttered Rat Fink under his breath.

"Five six grab your crucifix, seven eight better stay up late, nine ten never sleep again. I can't believe we ever did this I knew Freddy was real".

"Walt Freddy Krueger is not real just a man in makeup trust us bro we know we've been in that boiler room loads of times and never met him you little rat" Beavis JR. said as Walt shivered suddenly alert looking up and down the school halls.

"Walt Beaver is right Freddy's imaginary just a guy in makeup and a fake glove it's just a coincidence that he was resurrected in a boiler room" Dennis said as Walt shrieked seeing the word Freddy written across the lockers in red paint dripping that he thought was blood.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HE'S-REAL-GUYS-HE'S-REAL-AND-HE'S-COMING-FOR-US-BECAUSE-WE-THREW-CHERRY-BOMBS-ALL-OVER-HIS-DOMAIN-WWWWWWWEEEEEEEE'RRRRRREEE-SOOOOOOOO-SCREWEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!** " Walt screamed dashing out of the school the naked girls, Deidra JR., Pepper, John, and Beavis meeting him.

"What a scaredy cat I mean he's so easy to scare the little scaredy kitten of a small boy. Everybody knows Freddy's not real" William the last Long boy said as everybody heard screeching downstairs and they all dashed for the doors finding them locked.

"Geez looks like William took the easy way out hey gentlemen. I hope you have your affairs in order because I'm about to be out four boys" Deidra said a grin spreading across her face.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LET US OUTTTTTTTTTT WE'RE SORRY, WE'RE SORRY, WE'RE SORRY, WE'RE SO VERY SORRY CHERRY BOMBS AREN'T FOR SCHOOL MISTER KRUEGER WEEEEEEEEEE KNOWWWWWWWWWWW THATTTTTTTT NOWWWWWWWWWWW!** " The four boys screamed as the doors opened and they tumbled outside the school staring at them.

"Principal Dwight I'm sure my sons are sorry so suspend them for as long as you like and I'll make sure the pyro's leave the pyrotechnics at home for now on".

Principal Dwight handed Deidra five pink slips and the boys were shoved to the van by the naked girls and Deidra got in the driver's seat looking at all her kids.

"Just wait till I get you home fighting, streaking, forging grades, and almost blowing up a school you kids are not going to be very happy" Deidra JR. said quoting her mom word for word.

Well that's it for now and I hope everyone likes it so R&R and I'll pump out another chapter. Thanks to all my fans I love you all so much so peace out my homies lol night all


	3. Meeting Maddie

After Deidra got everyone home the two girls that actually got in a deserved fight were excused and the others gulped excluding John.

"Beavis get me a bunch of lined paper, pens, and pencils the three girls in the now non burlap sacks are doing lines while the cherry bombers will be confiscated then they will clean the bathrooms with toothbrushes Drill Instructor Mama will be everybody but Deidra JR's and Pepper's new teacher".

Beavis knowing Deidra in her mood did as she asked and Deidra changed into camo pants and a camo shirt with black gloves and a whip used for horses in her hand her brows furrowing walking up to her cadets.

"Alright maggots I want your rooms cleaned, ladies I want lines of I will not streak during the pep rally or tell lies to my mother on both sides of your lined paper until I'm satisfied and then you will walk around naked, eat dinner naked, and sleep naked maybe tomorrow you'll learn not to streak or lie".

The girls stared at Deidra in utter shock as the boys giggled until Deidra walked up to them growling seething with rage.

"I have a special treat for you three devils in God's clothing. Since you like Freddy Kruger so much you three are going to watch every one of the A Nightmare On Elm Street movies with my special guests" Deidra said smiling as Daria and Butthead stumbled into the room obviously high.

"Dudes and dudettes meet Daria Lloyd and Butthead Lloyd wedded husband and wife and also stoners for hire. See they have no more weed so they did a little ecstasy and PCP and now Freddy's literally popping out of the screen to them so you know enjoy that."

The boys except Walt screamed in glee thinking this was a treat not knowing what two stoners off weed and into harder drugs would be like watching a scary movie let alone nine of them.

"Mama-I-would-like-to-apologize-and-maybe-help-cook-dinner-wash-the-car-wash-the-windows-anything-but-watch-the-scariest-movies-ever" Walt moaned as Deidra grinned and pushed him inside with the others.

"Walt sweetheart you do the crime you do the time and you were cherry bombing the boiler room too so now you meet the keymaster to the boiler room Freddy".

"Beavis JR. said we wouldn't get caught how's that my fault? I thought throwing cherry bombs would be fun".

Deidra not wanting to hear anymore fake apologies knowing Walt was so great at them started A Nightmare On Elm Street 1 shut and locked the door.

"I'll come get you when dinner's done and hopefully by that time you'll be on part two or part three and you'll start to feel the fear tremors and maybe start believing you can never fall asleep again or Freddy might get ya" Deidra said smirking and walking off hearing John moaning downstairs trying to reach a package of cookies.

"John I'll be right there and boy are you in for a treat because I'm ordering up all your favorite fast food things for dinner my wounded eagle".

John had a broom in his good hand trying to knock down a package of cookies as Deidra giggled and grabbed them handing them to John.

"Poor little guy but buck up we're doing anything and everything you want to do just daddy, Pepper, Deidra Jr., you and I".

"Well Wonder just came out to On Demand so let's watch that while we eat dessert for dinner. Meaning cookies, cakes, brownies, ice cream and any other sweet things we can think o- of. Uhh mama who's the new girl moving in next door?" John asked catching the sight of a girl with black hair and blue streaks.

"I'm not sure but Wonder and dessert for dinner sounds great I'll bake like my heart depended on it the three girls, daddy, and you make a list of other things to do".

John was hypnotized by this new girl and Deidra knew that look it was the same look she got when she first met Beavis and though she was scared of it she knew John was finally growing up.

"Hey cool idea why don't we invite the new girl over for dinner and we can order Chinese your favorite Honey. I mean it might be nice to get a name for the staring wouldn't it?"

"Mama are you insane half my sisters are naked upstairs writing lines, my brothers are having the daylights scared out of them, and the other sister half will fight anyone that shares an interest in me".

"If I talk to the fighters, get the streakers dressed, and relieve the boys from their nightmare fest will you consider talking to the new girl?" Deidra asked as John shrugged and nodded with Deidra rushing upstairs.

"Ladies, ladies, uhh ladies where are you? Damn you girls better be clothed wherever you went if not the police will bring you home".

Deidra opened the boys room as Walt screamed in fear and ran into her arms moaning he was sorry.

"Boys downstairs now Butthead and Daria go home and do whatever it is you do. I need to find Pepper and Deidra JR. before the new girl does".

The boys glad they were saved from being scared ran downstairs to find John outside chatting up the new girl named Maddie Deidra JR. and Pepper growling outside as John held them back.

"Yea my mom says if it didn't break the skin it should be fine and it doesn't look like you're bleeding anywhere Maddie".

"Cool so cool cast what happened to your arm did the Dobermans you're holding back bite you?" Maddie asked as John smiled for the first time since his break and Deidra saw this making her smile too.

"No it was an ATV accident see I think I'm a stunt guy but they have mattresses to fall on unfortunately I didn't and well you can see the result of that".

"Hi friend of John's I'm Deidra his mom and these two are his sisters who are going to get a long talking to inside right now".

Sneezing was heard from the roses as Deidra pulled the naked girls from the bushes and led all the girls back inside as john just whispered I'm so embarrassed under his breath.

"Don't be this is so much more interesting than my house my dad's a lawyer and my mom's a dentist so the most interesting talk is what client was guilty and what little kid had the most cavities in a day".

"Sorry my sisters were caught streaking so my mom is making them stay that way all day naked. I was hoping she'd get them changed before you saw them".

"No biggie my rents don't believe in punishment so seeing kids get punished is kind of like going to the movies to me. I look at the big screen and if it's funny I laugh".

"Cool so I don't know if you wanted to or anything but we were ordering Chinese and watching Wonder if you wanted to join us you're more than welcome" John said as Maddie heard Chinese and dashed inside John giving her a tour of the house.

"This is my dad his names Beavis and he loves watching Music Videos a lot, over here's the kitchen where my mom will usually cook but tonight's a special occasion, upstairs we have my room, my brothers' room, my sister' room, and my mom and dad's room".

John opened the door to his room Star Wars posters, cat and dog stuffed animals, a flat screen TV, a PS4, A 3DS, and an Xbox one decorating his room.

"Cool I never thought you were such a big Star Wars fan kid I love Star Wars especially the new ones. I mean they never get old" Maddie said taking a look around his room.

"Yea my mom introduced me to it when I was three ever since then I asked her if I could be a Jedi. Pretty dorky huh?" John asked as Maddie shook her head no and walked him back downstairs.

"No way I want to be Princess Lea I mean the hairdo, the laser, the white gown, the Han Solo man that girl has it all".

"Yea I love Luke Skywalker I mean a dad from the dark side a mom who was a princess, and a protector as cool as Obi Wan Kenobi now that's awesome".

"Now I want you ladies dressed and downstairs this second and as for the fighters I want you to apologize to John's friend and then try to make nice with her" Deidra said as the boys set the table without being asked which surprised Deidra.

"Mama Maddie is so cool she's a Star Wars fan too and she wants to be just like Princess Lea. Isn't that awesome mama?"

"Pretty cool soooooooo Maddie where do you hail from? Which I mean to ask where did you live before here?"

"Oh I lived in Florida but the weather was so hot so we moved here to Texas where I guess the weather's not that cooler".

"Where are your parents kiddie? I mean you aren't an orphan living off the money from other people are you? Because John does and mommy says it's not very nice to take that money" Pepper said as Maddie knelt down to her level.

"No I'm not an orphan and I can do without the afternoon report skunky. My parents are at work one as a dentist and the other as a lawyer so what's it to ya?" Maddie asked as Pepper growled its Pepper and stalked off.

"Pepper seems like the right name for you but shouldn't you be called Salt And Pepper or maybe S&P? I mean the hair looks like salt and pepper doesn't it?"

Deidra was impressed that Maddie could spar vocally with Pepper who slumped onto the couch about to change the channel but Beavis stopped her.

"I'm watching this and I think John's new friend rather enjoys it too so go suck an egg" Beavis said blaring Fight For Your Right (To Party) By the Beastie Boys from the TV.

"Deidra JR. at your service and you better not hurt him or you'll have to answer to me and my sister Salt And Pepper" Deidra JR. growled as Pepper huffed angrily and stared at her.

"Don't you start Dee Dee because I know embarrassing nicknames too and I'm not afraid to use them sis".

"Girls settle down we have company and I think she should decide what we watch until dinner gets here and I also think John choosing could also be fun" Deidra said as John had a series of movies in mind and Walt gulped knowing the movies well.

"Well Maddie you look like a horror fan you know blood and guts flying everywhere so why don't we watch Friday The 13th until dinner then we can watch Wonder.

"Yea like it's a Wonder you can even sleep at night John I mean with you being a fan of both Freddy and Jason who do think would kill you first? Walt asked shivering as John plopped onto the couch Maddie helping him sit down as Beavis started Friday The 13th one and Walt scurried off.

"These movies are beyond gory but back in the 80's they weren't afraid of a little blood not like they are now. But then again Scream changed all that" John said as Maddie grinned being a horror fan herself.

"Right well the food's ordered and Maddie your parents called they said they had no problem you hanging out and eating here tonight then watching Wonder with us".

John and Maddie were mesmerized by the 80's horror and the girls tiptoed into the kitchen all having bones to pick with Deidra.

"Mom she's sitting way too close to him. I mean what is she his girlfriend or something? And if she is she better not think she's spending all Summer here" Sammi said as Deidra Jr. Pepper, and the rest of the girls agreed with her.

"Ladies if you mess this up for him he may never forgive you for it and I know for sure I'll never forgive you for it".

"What does he see in her anyways? I mean she's not even that pretty with her hair different colors and junk. By the way what kind of name is Maddie I mean is it short for Madison? Maggie asked munching a cookie.

"What if it is would that make her so bad? I mean you girls have got to loosen the reigns on him a bit. The boys aren't going around jumping down her throat now are they?"

"W-W-W-W-Well what if she breaks his heart and tears it into tiny, little, miniscule pieces leaving him to cry over it?" Lauren asked as Deidra knelt down to Lauren's level.

"Lauren sweetie if you chase her away then how do we know that's not going to break his heart? I mean the only life he knows is living in isolation, going to a school he hates, and his only friends are daddy, mommy, you six, and his five brothers and honestly what kind of life is that?"

"Alright but do we have to bring her to the beach house that we go to every year? I mean that's usually a family thing" Kendra said as Deidra nodded and closed shutters to the kitchen.

"Yes if he wants her to go then she goes because you know damn well that you all brought friends there before and it's his turn to live his life and start having fun end of story ladies" Deidra said grabbing cases of soda and lugging them to John and Maddie.

"Thanks mom we were getting thirsty **FORRRRRRRRRR BLOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD** and only Pepsi can quench our thirst" John said laughing as Maddie laughed too chugging a Pepsi.

"John sweetie why don't you tell Maddie about our beach house vacation we take every year? I mean I bet she'd love to go and have fun with you".

"Oh yea Mads it's the coolest see we have our private beach and dad barbeques every day and every night. We get our own rooms and when it rains we watch TV and rock out to T Swift my mom's favorite singer.

"I'm not into Taylor Swift but I guess-" Maddie began as Pepper jumped in front of her a big smile on her face.

"Aww too bad you don't rock out to 22 because my mom's a T Swift mega fan and anybody that doesn't like her is not invited to the beach house" Pepper said smugly as the other girls nodded.

"You guys are real protective of him aren't ya? You never let me finish I was saying I'm not into Taylor Swift but I guess the rest does sound nice and since T Swift is the theme of music I could get used to her".

"Ladies go watch for the delivery man and FYI Maddie's going because it's John's choice and since David John's last friend moved away this one is going to try her best to replace him".

"John I'd love to go to the beach house so when do we leave? Soon I hope because those UV rays are tanning me to death".

"Tomorrow seeing it's the last week of school and all my brothers and sisters are suspended so no more school for them" John said as Maddie leaned in close Friday The 13th Part 2 starting.

"The foods here and Maddie I hope you like Bon Jovi because besides T Swift John is totally obsessed with that band and other 80's bands" Deidra JR. said hoping to embarrass John.

"OMG it's like we're soulmates I'm completely obsessed with Bon Jovi and all the other 80's bands. That was a great era I mean I tell my parents that all the time.

A woman in a white smock walked in after the delivery man and met Deidra who smiled as soon as their eyes met this being Deidra's oldest friend.

"Alice? Alice Chambers OMG girl you never told me you were moving back with Henry or that you had a daughter that totally clings to my son like static" Deidra said bear hugging Maddie's mom as Alice laughed and hugged Deidra back.

"Dee I didn't think you and Beavis still lived around here or that you had a Noah's Ark full of kids. Anyways I heard something from Henry about a beach house and we would love to join you" Alice said as Pepper jumped in front of Deidra.

"Sorry there's not enough room I mean we're pushing it just bringing Maddie in with us. She might have to sleep in a tent with a sleeping bag".

"Ohhhhhhhhh boy a tent and a sleeping bag can I do that too mommy can I, can I, can I? It'll be just like camping plus we can make Smore's and watch scary movies all night ohhhhhhhhhh please can I do that too?" John asked getting quickly excited which came with his personality.

"Pepper sweet apple of my eye and most certainly not the boss of the beach house your dad and I own go help your brothers and sisters set the table".

"If I came at a wrong time I could come back I just wanted to meet John's parents not knowing it was your John or I would have suggested a dinner in a restaurant with my husband".

"Oh no Allie its fine really Pepper my middle child just likes to talk without thinking what she's saying most of the time".

"So mama about that campout idea it sure does sound like fun and it wouldn't be outside we can do it in the family room".

"John a campout at the beach house sounds like fun so ok we'll make a day where you and Maddie can have a campout. Maybe the boys too and the girls once they stop trying to run Maddie away from you".

John and Maddie walked to the table which was set and a man in a business suit walked in smiling at Beavis and Deidra as they hugged him the girls and boys knowing it was another mouth to feed.

"Henry sit and eat you look starved and you can also meet the boy Maddie has been hanging with all day".

"Great looks like we have one big happy family here. For the ones who don't know me I'm Henry Chambers Maddie's father and married to Alice Chambers. I do confess that I lost my job today but no worries I'll find a new one" Henry said as John stared at him almost like they had a connection.

"Aww Hen baby I'm sorry but on a brighter note Deidra and Beavis invited us to their beach house for the Summer and she just may as Deidra told me in a text be the confidence booster John needs right now".

"I never heard mommy ask you to come in fact I said it was going to be too small I mean we're cramped as it-" Pepper started to say as Deidra shoved an eggroll into her mouth.

"Eat you food Pep sweetie and as for the room we can make room I mean John and Maddie can share a room, the girls will share a room, the boys will share a room, leaving a bunch of empty rooms up for grabs Beavis and I already claimed the master bedroom".

"Great so when do we leave I hope soon because I could use this as much as my wife and daughter can. Plus it seems like Pepper as you named her is really looking for reasons for us not to come along".

"Don't mind her the girls are just overprotective of John since they were born and it could get troublesome at times".

"And we leave tomorrow so get your bikini's packed and my cast comes off tomorrow seeing the doctor was so impressed with my healing rate he's calling me Wolverine" John said slurping up Lo Mein noodles as Maddie giggled and did the same.

"Excellent we'll pack tonight and Maddie can hang here while we pack for her and she can watch Wonder which from what I hear is a fabulous movie" Alice said as John thought quick and clinked his glass getting everybody's attention.

"Why don't we watch Wonder together? After that we can play Uno and not have to worry about packing until my cast comes off tomorrow" John said as everyone agreed the sisters eyes seething with rage for Maddie.

After dinner John, Deidra, Beavis, Alice, Henry, the brothers, and the sisters watched Wonder and played Uno which John won until everybody was tired enough to go home.

"So uhh I'll see you tomorrow Maddie and you'll get to see my other arm without the cast. You are going to love the beach we have the waters cold, the sands hot, and great for building sand castles".

Maddie pecked John's cheek and signed his cast in glittery blue nail polish then skipped after her family as John giggled and waved after them.

"Come on Romeo say goodnight to Juliette and get some sleep we have an early day of no more cast for you tomorrow" Deidra said helping John into bed and tucking him in.

The next morning John was so happy to be getting his cast off until the doctor brought out the saw and John's imagination went all over the place.

"Uhh Doc you aren't going to saw my arm off with that are you? I mean I'm not that bad a patient right? If so I'm running out of here".

"No John this is to saw the cast off of you and that's it I promise your arm will still be there when the cast comes off" The doctor said as John closed his eyes tight hearing the saw cut through the cast until it fell off and John sighed relief.

"No more being Tony Hawk John you were very lucky this time next time you may not be. I can't tell you how many Tony Hawk's I see in here".

John and Deidra saluted the doctor and were off at a trot back to the car all the luggage strapped to the top.

"Mama why doesn't my sisters like Maddie? I mean are they afraid that Maddie's going to snatch me away from them or something?"

"No John baby they don't like Maddie because their afraid you're going to fall in love with her and she's going to hurt you but I know better".

"Is Maddie going to make our family vacation a hated occasion? If she is maybe she should just stay home with her family and we can gently introduce her to the family".

"No, no, no a million times no John daddy and I promised you could bring a friend with you to the beach house and if that's a girl well daddy and I were hoping for that because you need to feel love by someone other than your family".

John knew Deidra was right as they pulled onto the sandy path to the beach house Maddie, Alice, and Henry waiting there smiling as John smiled back glad Deidra and Beavis wanted him to experience love firsthand.

Well that's it for now and Deidra I hope you like this chapter. I introduced another character because when I first fell in love my family was the same way but the girls name was different. I feel introducing Maddie will help with the chapters a lot and I hope you like her too. R&R fanficers.


	4. Starstruck!

John ran up the sandy path to the beach a bull mastiff barking loudly and grumpily as he trotted up to John.

"Capulet no stay that's a good boy stay this is a friend he's not the mailman. Sorry John Capulet's grumpy because he was in a car for so long and needs a **B-A-T-H** really bad and please don't say the word he's bad enough when he sees the suds and the hose" Maddie said as Capulet barked at John.

"John sweetie be careful we don't know if Capulet had all his shots and even if he has he's a strange doggie to you and we wouldn't want you getting hurt again" Deidra said carrying luggage into the house as Beavis peeled up the driveway the girls screaming with glee.

"Girls-out-now-I-have-never-wanted-to-kill-Taylor-Swift-so-swift-in-my-life-and-Dee-I-know-you-love-her-but-non-stop-popping-is-crazier-than-you-letting-John-play-with-that-big-dog-like-he's-doing-now" Beavis said on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Fetch Capulet you do like to fetch don't you? See doggies chase the stick they bring it back and I throw it again just for you to catch it again" John said as Capulet dropped a worn tennis ball at his feet and he giggled at him.

"Ooh I see you don't fetch sticks you like fetching balls don't you boy? Well go fetch Capulet then bring it back".

"John sweetie I know having a doggie here is like a dream for you because you love doggies but could you maybe ease off the fetch playing that dog is ginormous".

John giggled as Capulet jumped up and licked him with Maddie getting all the things together to wash Capulet.

"Mama look Capulet loves me he's a good doggie not dangerous in any way. Come on come play with him he just may surprise you".

Deidra shrugged and walked up to Capulet who saw a new person and bounded up to Deidra panting happily and dropping his ball at her feet.

"See mama he wants to play throw the ball he fetches it throw it again he fetches it throw it again he fetches it it's a vicious circle for Capulet".

"Look I need to go unpack and make lunch for twelve kids Jonny. Just stay out of trouble and have fun with no cast".

John ran up to Maddie who got into a stance like she was trying to wrestle a greased pig then ran and grabbed Capulet wrestling him to the side of the house.

"Alright Capulet we go through this all the time but stay sit, sit, stay, heel and this will all be over soon".

Maddie doused Capulet in water and then spread soap all over him making him sudsy and he growled hating being washed but biting Maddie which was what he usually did during this time never happened as John locked eyes with him.

"John you must be a dog whisperer I have never seen him so calm during his bath before. Usually he bites me, I swear, my mom shoves a bar of soap in my mouth, then I say I'm never washing him again".

Once Capulet's bath was done he barked happily and shook off as Pepper walked up looking to spy on John and Maddie.

"We're going to unpack Madison and maybe you should too. I mean if that gets done now it's one less thing to get done later tonight" Henry said as Maddie sucked air through her teeth angrily.

"Dad I told you it's Maddie and before you say it I know it's not my given name but it's the name I gave myself so deal with it" Maddie said as Pepper laughed hysterically at Maddie.

"Mad-ison I knew it I knew you were a Madison no wonder you chose Maddie Madison is such a blah name but Maddie gives you a mystery hah, hah, hah Madison you will never live this down" Pepper said as Maddie turned the hose on and completely doused Pepper with water.

"There now Skunky as I'm naming you from now on there will be no more talk of my first name or I'll tell everyone who was at a ballet recital and ripped her leotard in mid jump Porky".

"Ughhhhhhh I'm soaked and until I'm dry my mom's not going to let me back inside you life ruiner. John was fine before he met you he was easy to manipulate, he was great to be around, and lastly he was safe in isolation!"

After Pepper screamed this Deidra ran outside sensing a fight and she didn't want Alice and Henry to take Maddie and leave.

"Pepper Analise Long in the house now young lady and I don't want to hear it I'm sure you're soaked for a good reason" Deidra said grabbing Pepper's arm before she could say anything else to Maddie to scare her away from John.

"I'm uhh just going to uhh unpack and see what my newest friend John is up to I'll build his confidence yet mom and dad".

Maddie ran off into the house as Alice and Henry joined her to do their own unpacking Capulet bounding after them looking well groomed.

"I can't believe you would say those things to her Pepper all because she called you Skunky after you called her Madison which may be her given name but she prefers Maddie".

"Yea and I prefer Pepper my given name but ever since she met me it's either Salt and Pepper or Skunky I mean if she doesn't want me making fun of her name then don't make fun of mine".

"Fine you two shake hands and apologize then unpack while I try to whip up lunch for everyone here. I mean do you girls know just how hard it is to cook for 12 kids? Well 13 since Maddie's here plus Beavis, Alice, Henry, and then there's Capulet its nerve racking".

"Mrs. Long I'll feed Capulet myself and if you need help making lunch just ask I'm always here for lunch duty" Maddie said as Pepper mimicked her and called her a kiss up.

"Pepper cool it or I'll take you out back and turn the hose on you again and Maddie if you're serious I wouldn't mind help with the sandwiches, chips, soda, and fresh squeezed lemonade see it's John's favorite and I always make it for him when we're here".

Maddie grabbed a pitcher and lemons squeezing them into the pitcher then mixing a lot of sugar and water then mixing it together as Deidra tasted it and smiled at Maddie.

"Great it tastes just like mine and the rest is done so I'll wrangle the troops you just chose a seat next to John and continue getting friendly with him because he will have a girlfriend if it kills me that is if you want to be his girlfriend".

"I wouldn't mind but I also thinks John lacks confidence and that's another thing I would like to give him his confidence I know he has it we just have to find it. Why don't Mr. Long, my mom, my dad, and you go out tonight? I mean you could sure use it Mrs. Long".

"I would but I'm not sure leaving John the six girls and the five boys alone in the house by themselves. I mean who would babysit twelve kids for a couple hours so we can have fun as adults?"

Maddie raised her hand as Deidra laughed hysterically then saw Maddie was serious so she stopped laughing.

"OK Maddie not that I don't trust you but twelve kids what are you super babysitter? There's no way you can handle all twelve by yourself".

John who was hiding around the corner skipped in and Deidra knew he had a plan because he had a grin a mile wide on his face.

"Why don't I help I mean twelve alone is hard but six and six would be a great idea mama. Plus I can prove to you that I'm ready for a puppy right?" John asked as Deidra looked down at John with compassion in her eyes.

"Jonny not that I don't trust you but do you remember when Auntie Goldie and Uncle Greg came for a visit and daddy and I went out for two hours leaving you in charge? The house was a disaster and you were locked in the basement the other eleven laughing at you".

"Yea but this is different I'll have a backup and when was the last time you went out with other adults? I mean I bet you invited your friends here to go out and have fun as an adult".

"Alright I'll think about it Jonny just eat your lunch and then I bet YouTube misses it's little blogger so turn on the camera and blog like you've never blogged before".

John quickly ate and ran upstairs Capulet barking and dashing after him as Maddie did the same never being a part of a blog before or knew a blogger.

"Hey viewers time for another session of Welcome To My Life I'm John Long you're humble host and next to me is my friend Maddie and her puppy Capulet".

"Hey YouTube I hope you guys view a lot of John's videos because he's the coolest kid ever even if he is special needs" Maddie said happily as Capulet barked and tried licking the camera.

"See even Capulet loves John how could you not he's such a great kid and he's a Star Wars fan too. John just stop me if you want me to stop I'm just so psyched to be involved on an actual blog".

"So anyways here we are at my beach house with my sisters and brothers that you already met from the videos I made before and this year my new friend Maddie and her family are joining us".

Maddie waved again as Capulet barked with John's sister's passing by his room spying hoping Maddie and John wouldn't become more than friends.

"My blog question of the day is do you have any brothers or sisters and if you do are they snoops like my sisters are?"

Capulet found a dog toy shaped like a hamburger and bit it making it squeak as Maddie giggled and John couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"So leave your comments in the comment section below don't forget to like and subscribe and as always this is Welcome to My Life signing off say goodbye Capulet".

Capulet panted happily and barked as John giggled posting his video and then walking from his room to find his sisters right in front of his door.

"As I said Mads snoops every one of them now Maddie what do you say to some beach time I'm itching to hit the waves" John said as Maddie ran into the nearest bathroom to change into her bikini secretly hoping John asked her to be his girlfriend.

"We were not snooping we were walking past your room you just caught us walking not snooping so there" Kendra said as Deidra JR. and Pepper nodded with her.

"Call it what you want but you were so snoopy I should look for Woodstock and I don't appreciate it one bit".

Maddie came out of the bathroom in a purple two piece bikini as John and her dashed down the stairs Deidra finishing up the lunch dishes and still thinking about John and Maddie's plan for the night.

"Mama Maddie and I are going to the beach for a while and yes I know be careful like I ever, ever, ever, ever, ever want to break my arm again".

"Great you two have fun maybe in a bit daddy, Alice, Henry, and I will join you there's lots to be said and I think you just may like it".

John and Maddie shrugged and ran across the sand it being hot as John jumped into the water letting the waves crash on him as Maddie laid out in the sun hoping to get tanned Pepper, Deidra JR. Kendra, Sammi, Maggie and Lauren running down the beach and plopping down next to Maddie.

"Well looks like you forgot rule number one for being around our brother and that's to keep a good eye on him that way he doesn't get hurt" Pepper said matter of factly.

"Yea and you forgot rule number one of my rules for your brother and helping him find his confidence let him do what he wants for once without a group of nurses around him".

"Yea we tried that once and he broke his arm my mama was pretty torn up about that she wrote in her diary that she wished it were her that got hurt" Deidra JR. said as Maddie turned and looked at her.

"OMG John was so right you guys are snoops I mean isn't a woman's diary even sacred in your house? I mean what's you deal with me anyway?"

"We hate you because you make John happy and whenever he's happy something happens that makes him unhappy and that rainclouds always over him and who do you think the umbrellas are?" Kendra asked as John laughed punching the waves like a boxer.

"You want our advice leave now before you do too much damage and the storms too hard to stop. Once David John's last best friend left he was holed up in his room for a week nothing but sad music soothing him" Sammi said as the girls nodded.

"Well I'm not going anywhere so you six can wish all you like I'm going to make sure he finds himself and also give him some confidence to go along with that".

"If you're looking to take him away from our mother that's never going to happen see she holds John closer than any of us ever could" Maggie said stretching out in the sun.

"Yea and besides John's not allowed to have girlfriends both our parents say so. I'd suggest you make it easy on yourself and say goodbye to him now" Lauren said as Maddie chuckled and put sunglasses on her eyes.

"Yea I'm getting right on that and after I say goodbye that raincloud you talk about will storm and then who's going to be there to make him feel better? Your mother that's who and I doubt she wants me gone as much as you six do" Maddie said as John ran up sensing trouble seeing his sister's.

"What are you six up to and don't say nothing because you've been all up in my personal space all day. I know you're up to something and I will find out what" John said as Deidra and the other adults ran down the beach sensing a fight seeing John get too close to comfort to his sisters.

"Ok everyone take three giant steps back and give yourselves and others around your personal space and we can talk about this rationally" Deidra said as John did what Deidra asked him to and counted to ten taking big deep breaths.

"See John can listen now you seven do the same back away from each other and take some deep breaths".

Maddie and the six girl's backed up taking deep breaths and it seemed the anger disappeared for a bit but nobody knew how angry and overprotective Pepper was of John.

"Ok now what seems to be the problem ladies and gentlemen? John since your tongue can't lie I'll get it straight from you".

"Well I'm just trying to get some alone time with Maddie but the six snoopy's over there have been all up in my business all day".

"Need I remind you John that when you babysit tonight with Maddie six kids will be all around you for a couple hours it could be all girls, all boys, or a mixture of boys and girls".

"Well that's fine Maddie will be there if I get overwhelmed and in the same sense I'll be there if she gets overwhelmed".

"Fine now ladies I want the truth and Maddie since I don't know when you're lying and your parents do I would like you to go first".

"Alright there I was resting on the beach and they all ran up like Gangbusters and harassed me because I just wanted to help John find his confidence and maybe see that it's ok if they loosen the reigns up a little bit" Maddie said as Deidra shot an angry look at her daughters.

"OK let's make one thing perfectly crystal clear ladies Maddie and John are allowed to date, their allowed to be friends without the peanut gallery, **AND LASTLY IF MADDIE WANTS TO HELP JOHN FIND HIMSELF SHE'S ALLOWED TO DO THAT. AM I CRYSTAL CLEAR?**

The girls nodded as Alice and Henry laughed knowing Maddie's tell to know if she was lying was wiggling her nose like a bunny rabbit.

"She's telling the truth she wiggles her cute nose if she's lying and I'm sure you all would have noticed she's like a cute bunny rabbit" Alice said giggling as Maddie groaned in embarrassment.

"Ugh do you guys want to keep giving these girls fuel for their fire because if you do it's working and if not you have a funny way of showing it".

"Mama not to get off topic but did you just say John and Maddie are babysitting tonight? If you did I think that would be poor parenting. I mean remember the last time John babysat the boys locked him in the basement for the time until you got home.

"Ladies I'm starting to think the boys did no such thing because ever since we got here they have been good and not getting in John's way of finding a friend".

"Sure they're not they have things to gain with John having a girlfriend they can plot to prank us like they do every other year we come here with John not being able to warn us this time" Pepper said shaking sand from her sandals.

"Whatever I'm at my last strand with you girls, the Taylor Swift concert on the outskirts of town sold out, I'm sick I think I'm throwing up every morning since last week, and to cap it off I'm starting to loosen the reigns on my son and I'm seeing that it's you not me that always wanted to keep him close" Deidra said stalking back to her friends.

"Yea but you must have seen T Swift more times than any pre-teen girl ever has mom. So what's missing one concert going to hurt?" Sammi asked as Deidra stared at her daughter shocked.

"She's announcing a new album and there is no name to it yet every T Swift fan will be talking about it and here I am calling radio stations begging for tickets".

Sammi shrugged and ran back to her sisters who decided to chase John and Maddie into the house their eyes looking like spies eyes.

"Dee let's get ready to go out where you can blast 1989 full blast and annoy the spies honey. I mean they must have heard that album so many times before" Beavis said as Deidra grinned and followed him into the house 1989 blaring from Deidra's phone on Apple Music.

"Oh great it's T Swift for the millionth time look what you did Pep and Sam you made her hate us and rock out to T Swift like it's her job!" Deidra JR. screamed as Blank Space blared.

" _So it's gonna be forever_

 _Or is it gonna go down in flames_

 _You can tell me when it's over_

 _If the high was worth the pain_

 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_

 _They'll tell you I'm insane_

 _Cause you know I love the players_

 _And you love the game_

 _Cause we're young and we're reckless_

 _We'll take this way too far_

 _It'll leave you breathless_

 _Or with a nasty scar_

 _Got A long list of ex-lovers_

 _They'll tell you I'm insane_

 _But I got a blank space baby_

 _And I write your name_ " Deidra sang in the shower all the girls shooting Sammi and Pepper dirty looks.

"She is so embarrassing when she's T Swifting I mean why not just let John have his fun like we are?" Walt asked disinfecting the house with bug spray.

"Ewwwwwwwwww Walt this place reeks of Off now. I mean what are you trying to do kill us with bug spray fumes?" Kendra asked choking.

"Hey if you want West Nile then by no means don't coat yourself with bug spray. I for one don't want to die so this is like Excalibur to King Arthur to those stupid mosquitoes".

Walt sprayed another full can of Off and everybody in its distance choked on the fumes with Deidra, Beavis, Julie, and Henry walking downstairs handing Maddie and John phone numbers and money for Chinese food.

"If there are any problems and I do mean any problems kiddos call either number on that list. No wild parties and I'm talking to the spies and the Boiler room parolees over here".

Everyone saluted Deidra as the adults left and all the kids got devious looks on their faces trying to figure out a way to get John and Maddie locked in the basement for the night.

The girls giggled calling all their friends from when they visited the beach so many years before as the boys did the same and Pepper was in charge of getting rid of John and Maddie for the night.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh John Maddie quick there's a huge spider downstairs and I think it's a tarantula or something else venomous!" Pepper screamed as John and Maddie ran downstairs and the door closed locking behind them.

"Easy as pie now to enjoy the rest of our night without the parental figures watching us like hawks all night. Now who's got the chips and dip?"

The Beach House screeched in cheers as a million kids trampled into the cabin American Hi Fi's Art Of Losing blaring from an advanced stereo.

"Owwwwwww great just great this door's like steel and I didn't even make a dent trying to ram it" John moaned seeing his puppy dreams fade as Maddie took charge knowing she may have to.

"John buddy breathe into this paper bag you're hyperventilating sweetheart. I'm going to take a look around and see if there's anything we can use to get out of here" Maddie said as John did as instructed by Maddie and a blonde haired girl John recognized at once passed by a small window.

"Help Taylor Swift help we're locked down here and I'm in deep trouble of losing my new puppy. My mom's your biggest fan Taylor".

Taylor Swift guitar case at her side heard the banging on the window and she knelt down seeing her new inspiration in tears and her heart immeadiately went out to him as she opened the window and helped Maddie and John out of the basement.

"Intro's I know aren't needed Jonny but I'm Taylor Swift and I've been searching for you all day because I could really use your help" Taylor said as John and Maddie could hear music blasting from the beach house.

"Taylor and Maddie follow me I'm about to find my confidence and punish eleven kids all at once. Maddie I want to thank you for helping me find it".

John raised his black booted foot and kicked down the door all the kids dancing all over the place as a red SUV John knew as Deidra's squealed into the driveway and Deidra stalked up the driveway Beavis, Alice, and Henry trying to talk some sense into her.

" **ALRIGHT EVERYONE NOT MY BROTHER'S OR MY SISTER'S GO HOME OR YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO ANSWER TO THE DRAGON LADY THAT IS DEIDRA ELIZABETH LONG!** "

After John screamed this the guests screamed and bolted the eleven kids trying but Deidra grabbed their collars and pulled them to the kitchen table as John, Taylor, and Maddie joined them.

"I am so disgusted right now that I literally have no words for what I witnessed I mean he's special needs do none of you understand that?" Deidra asked as all the kids gulped knowing answering Deidra's questions could be a trick.

"I want all-of-you-to-to-to-to-to- **OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG YOU'RE I MEAN YOU'RE I MEAN I'M DEIDRA BUT YOU'RE I MEAN YOU'RE I MEAN DO-YOU-KNOW-WHO-YOU-ARE?**

Taylor smiled and all the kids thinking they were off the hook smiled until Beavis usually the laid back father shot them a look and they all gulped.

"Just because she's star struck doesn't mean I am now I'll finish her sentence and say I want all of you to get you're asses upstairs, brush your hair, brush your teeth, take a shower, get ready for bed, and then get tucked in and we'll talk punishment tomorrow" Beavis said as the kids ran off.

"Mrs. Long John wrote to me about you and I have to say I'm flattered that you're my fan which is why I'm inviting John, Maddie, Beavis, Julie, Henry, you, and a guest of John's choice to my album naming concert tomorrow night".

Deidra squealed in excitement her breath's coming out in spasms as Taylor handed tickets to everyone and as an added gesture handed Deidra an old guitar of hers and Deidra looked like she might faint with it in her hands.

"It's old and I signed it plus John said 1989 was your all time favorite album and with that guitar I wrote all the songs for the album 1989".

Deidra stroked the guitar and then framed it hanging it over the fireplace as Taylor sat in front of John a pad and a pen between them and Deidra hopped excitedly up to the table her eyes never leaving Taylor.

"So John I think Dedication which is the word you used to describe my new album is a great name and I would love to see the title track which you said was finished" Taylor said as John slid a paper to her and this is what she saw

 _Dedication_

 _Verse 1_

 _This is a dedication_

 _To the people who shaped me_

 _The people who made me what I am_

 _This is a dedication_

 _To every bully in my life_

 _Every enemy that tried to break me_

 _Yeaaaaaaaaa this one's for you_

 _Chorus 1 May you hear this song_

 _I wish you well_

 _Just know the devil_

 _Waits for you in hell_

 _If you hear this song_

 _On your stereo_

 _I hope you can handle_

 _My steady flow_

 _My dedication, dedication, dedication_

 _To you yea you_

 _To you_

 _Verse 2_

 _This is my dedication_

 _To my family_

 _The people I love_

 _Most in my life_

 _This is for you_

 _This is my dedication_

 _To all the little people_

 _The people who said_

 _Someday I'd get there_

 _This one's for you_

 _Chorus 2_

 _I hope you hear this song_

 _And you sing along_

 _Memorize every word_

 _Oh yea every line_

 _I love the memories we made_

 _Our feelings flow like a cascade_

 _This is my dedication to you_

 _My dedication, dedication, dedication_

 _To you_

 _Verse 3_

 _With every line my body holds_

 _Every word that ever hurt me_

 _Like a bullet piercing my skin_

 _This is for you_

 _With every loving embrace_

 _Every kiss and every hug_

 _Won't be swept under the rug_

 _This is for youuuuuuuuuuuu_

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

 _Chorus 1 X2_

 _Chorus 2 X2_

After Taylor read this she smiled knowing this song was going to put her back on the map and so would John and his family.

"Absolutely amazing I just love how you dedicated the song to both your enemies and your loved ones. Because FYI I have enemies and family that would just eat this up" Taylor said a black composition book in front of her.

"Great so I'll print out the dedication album as I'm now calling it and we can work together on it. One condition I don't work for free and my mom comes to every concert around the world with me" John said as Taylor handed John a check and nodded plopping down on the couch a storm raging outside.

"I'm crashing here tonight if it's ok with you guys. It's raining Kittens and Puppies out there and I'm not getting caught in it".

"Sure I'll make breakfast tomorrow and we can talk more about your life on the road Mrs. Swift **OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY IN THE SAME HOUSE AS TAYLOR SWIFT! THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AMAZING!**

Taylor just laughed then laid back kicking her boots off and snored lightly as Deidra threw a blanket over her Deidra's insides flip flopping with excitement for the next day.

Well that's it for now and Deidra I lovvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee the ideas so keep them coming and I hope you like the chapter and the song I made up for it.


End file.
